SAHS Pre-Sequel: Survive The Night
by TheNoca
Summary: Shane Powers is sent to investigate a game that has been inviting countless people and is the cause of multiple disappearances. There, he meets 2 others who took up the invite and the soon realized that their lives are on the line as the place holds more dark secrets than they believe. They must dodge the characters of FNAF while another attempts to aid them. Will they survive?
1. Prologue

_A/N: If you want to know about Shane's character, read the story part of this series called: SAHS: Secret. Agent. High. School. You can find the story on my wattpadd: PhantomDrummer, or my AO3 account: TheNoca. You can also find it on FictionPress under TheNoca. The first volume of the series is closing its end, but I thought this would be a nice AU side story for Shane. Shane is the only character that takes a role in this story and his role is the Main Hero. Which is why it's advantageous that you read SAHS to understand his backstory and personality._

_Anyway, full disclaimer, I'm not part of the FNAF fandom and never particularly was. I did enjoy playing the first 4 games (Never got to try out Sister Location and barely played Ultimate Custom Night) and I thought this was nice concept to have as a story. There is obvious violence in this story as shown in this first chapter. Just get ready for a ride as it gets a lot more gorey. Also, you might've noticed that there's the "Multiple Endings" tag and that's for a good reason. There are multiple "what-if" endings based on what if this happened during the story to change the ending of the game. Just thought all of you would like to know why I added that in._

_Anyway, enjoy the story and I hope to see all of you in the next chapter!_

* * *

"Agent Powers Log 1: My trip here is a very daunting one to say the least and one I wasn't sure if my agency wanted me to take knowing how my friends are, but I have no say in the matter."

Shane Powers is an agent for the agency known as Secret Agent High School, or SAHS. He is currently on a solo mission to uncover this strange email random people receive. It isn't a chain letter, but an invitation that people are given to by someone they know.

Shane's supervisor, Wesker Walker, gave him this special mission after he had finished another mission. He usually teams with his friends, but the email sent to his agency specifically said to come alone as other participants will be there assist him.

Packing only his signature handgun, he embarks on an arduous journey to a set of mountains somewhere in Edonia. Without any other leads, he is simply there to be like any other participant. He cannot blow his cover unless the situation calls for otherwise.

Shane Powers is a 17 year old junior in high school who became an agent a few weeks after his 17th birthday. There, he trained to become a forced to be reckoned with as he became the youngest agent ever to earn his official Secret Agent Rank. Not to mention becoming a Senior Secret Agent only 9 months later.

He has trained his two best friends and had successfully taken down a global terrorist just weeks earlier. However, he had lost people he cared about and his body has taken much punishment. Namely his left arm which was ripped off 3 months earlier. His arm was replaced with a cyberkinetic arm that boosted his power in that arm. He's been through a lot mentally, so it's hard to read his emotions.

"I'm approaching my location now and will be making logs based on my situation," Shane put away his recorder in his pocket and focused on his driving, "A one night mission. I've had worse..."

* * *

Moments later, Shane had arrived at his destination. 2 other cars were parked outside a rather large iron door, "Good way to be discreet," Shane sarcastically stated before stepping out. He placed his hand on his hip and tapped it.

It was his signature P250 handgun. Made to be lightweight and have extremely precise shots. Shane is so proficient with guns that he never misses a shot no matter how far the target is. He only carried one spare mag with him, so if push comes to shove, he can't go willy-nilly with it.

Shane walked up as the other participants walked out of their cars as well, "Looks like we all arrived around the same time."

"Hey there!" One of them called out to Shane. He looked to be in his mid 20s. Possibly right out of college. He seems to have a lot of energy and possibly still holds his party animal personality in him, "You got picked up too? Man, this is gonna be awesome!"

"What do you know about this thing?" Shane politely asked, "The email didn't explain much."

"I heard it was some type of survival horror experience. I think we're suppose to stay the night and if we win we get some huge prize!"

"Really?"

"I heard about it too," The other participant added. This participant looked to be in his mid to late 30s, "I heard it's easy if you do as your told. I think this will be easy if we work together."

"Yeah. How about it," The man held his hand out and added, "The name is Tony. I'm a college graduate who works as an engineer. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"My name is Lincoln," The middle aged man stated, "I work as a novelist."

"Uh," Shane was rather hesitant to introduce himself. His months of training trained him to always remain alert and he was already drawing red flags because of how Tony acted. However, in order to not draw attention to himself, he shook Tony's hand, "My name is Shane. I'm a high school junior."

"Whoa! You seem to be the youngest out of the bunch. How'd they get someone so young?"

"I'm sure it was just random. I'm positive they got someone younger than me one time."

"Probably," Tony looked towards the massive heavy door as it started to open, "Looks like it's our cue to head on in. Let's go!" Tony ran ahead of everyone with Lincoln following behind. Shane sighed as he kept his handgun close to himself.

* * *

Once they were inside, they were greeted by a man accompanied by a group of armed men, "Greetings you three. I see you took me up on my offer. I am Edward Hall."

"Uh, Mr. Hall," Tony started, "What are the army dudes for?"

"Oh, they're just here to search you and take any unnecessary items," Edward turned to the armed men and nodded. The men nodded back and started to search the men.

Shane knew they would find his handgun immediately, "We don't need any unnecessary items like phones, wallets, or even _weapons_," Edward put emphasis on that word once the guard took his handgun almost secretly. Now unarmed, Shane would have to rely on his hand to hand combat skills to defend himself for now.

Shane looked around to see if they had noticed, but they didn't even notice they took his gun away. However, they let him keep his only reserve mag, his recorder, and his wrist-device. He found this odd, but shook it off as it was possibly part of their little game.

"Now that we've searched and met each other, I believe it's time to give you three your items."

"Items?" Shane questioned.

"What? Did you think I would send you three in empty handed?" Edward handed the three each a backpack. Inside, there was a walkie-talkie, a digital map, a flashlight, and an old flask, "You won't be sticking together through most of your night here. You will be sent off on solo runs and your walkie-talkies will allow the three of you to communicate with each other."

"What about this thing?" Tony held up the digital map and looked at Edward.

"That's an S-Nav5000. It offers a map based on the area you're in. It also determines where an entity is. So I believe it's very useful, but it runs off a battery. Don't overuse it as the battery will die out. If the battery dies, don't worry, you'll just have to find a replacement somewhere in this facility. As for the flask, that's merely for you use. I know the angst and suspense will get to the most of you, so if you need any water, there is a water fountain near the room the three of you will start in."

"Okay, but where will we be going and what are we doing?" Lincoln asked and Edward give a small chuckle.

"I like that you three ask questions. Well, have you three heard of a famous indie game that soon blew up called Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"Yo!" Tony exclaimed, "I played that with my friends drunk one time. I got into it after that. Not much right now as I'm working too much to care about it though."

"My kids are into it, but I don't really understand it at all. So I won't know much if any...," Lincoln answered.

"Uh," Shane started, "I was with one of my friends when they played because they were too scared to play alone. I didn't find any real interest in it. I know the names of the animatronics and that's about it. Whatever lore that's present is completely beyond me."

"Don't worry, as long as you know the basis of the game, it should be fine. If you three could, follow me," Edward walked off with Tony and Lincoln following behind. However, Shane lagged behind a little so he could offer himself some distance between everyone.

While they walked through, they passed by a stage with only 2 animatronics. Also, instead of them being animals, they were more half-human, half-animal hybrids. They were still robotic as you could see the cross-wiring between the arms, legs, and some of other ligaments.

"Uh, I thought there were 3 animatronics on the stage. Why is there only 2?"

"There was a slight problem with Bonnie. He had to be fixed, and sadly, we didn't fix him in time. He's still here, he's just somewhere else."

"Uh..."

"Well that sucks," Tony stated, "It'll feel weird only dealing with three of them as apposed to four of them."

"There's actually a problem with Foxy too, but don't worry about. It still works."

"Sweet!"

"Now," Edward stopped inside something that seemed like the security room from the first FNAF game, "this is where you'll be for the night. Although, it is a little bit early for us to start. You will have about 2 hours before we start."

"Hm," Tony looked at a clock on the desk and scratched his head, "We're starting at 8? Why?"

"It's for the objectives I have set for all of you. It can't be done in 6 hours. You'll be starting 8 until 6. If you don't complete all of your objectives and escape the facility will result in all of you failing tonight."

"What's our prize?" Tony immediately asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. All of you allow yourselves to get comfortable and I'll be off to prepare the game. Have fun everyone," Edward left with the armed men leaving the three participants alone.

"I have to find a place alone to do my log," Shane looked at his wrist-device and sighed, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for a bathroom in this place. If we're really gonna be here finishing objectives, I'm gonna go use it so we won't get sidetracked."

"Alright sure. I'm gonna go look at the animatronics!" Tony ran off and Lincoln chuckled.

"I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't mess anything up," Shane nodded as he walked off to find a bathroom. It wasn't hard for him to find as the place they were in had the layout of the actual game.

"It's interesting that this is up to scale. However, the fact that Bonnie is not part of the stage trio is baffling. You would've thought they would've tried to fix him before we arrived," Shane pressed his wrist-device and walked into the hallway the restrooms were connected to and took out his recorder, "Agent Power's Log 2: I have arrived at this odd facility that somehow resembles that of the computer game Five Nights at Freddy's. However, one of the main characters is missing due to a malfunction. Supposedly, they couldn't fix it in time and placed the animatronic somewhere else in this facility. I will also add that the animatronics are not animals as they should be. The pizzeria is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I don't understand the motive behind this, but I assume I will have to wait until the 'game' begins."

"Hey Shane! Look at them!" Tony called over from the stage, "They might be half-human hybrids, but they look so cool. Who'd thought a human version of Freddy would be so tall."

"In contrast, Chica is short," Shane added as he looked down at Chica, "You look to be the same height as Elle...," He stared into Chica's blank eyes that seemed to only stare into nothingness, "What secrets do you hide?" After he asked that, he heard a faint female voice respond.

"You will be shocked..."

However, it didn't phase him as he nodded and stepped back, "I'll be shocked huh?" He softly repeated and he chuckled, "Alright then, show me what you have to offer..."

* * *

Later that night, his new acquaintances stood waiting for the clock to strike 8 so that they could get the party started. Shane looked at the pad in his hand that the view of the security cameras that shot around the pizzeria. He looked around and the small office they were in.

"Just like the game huh guys?"

"Tony, I keep telling you that I know nothing of the game. I feel like I won't be of much use here..."

"Don't beat yourself up over that Lincoln. I'm sure if I teach you the basics of the game so not only can you learn, but so that you could understand what your kids are into."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude. Don't worry. I'm sure Shane can provide insight on his experience from the game."

"I don't have much, but I can provide a little information. Uh guys, I think it's time," Everyone looked at the watch in the room as it struck 8 P.M.

As soon as it struck 8, the signature jingle from the game started playing, "It's starting guys!" Tony exclaimed, "Check the cameras. See if anything is going on."

Shane looked down at the tablet and looked through each camera, "Hm, it seems they actaully had the kitchen camera not work. If Chica goes in there, we'll actually have to use our hearing to know if she's in there. Alright, we'll have to listen for our objectives because I'm sure we won't just be staying here the whole night."

Just as Shane said that, the phone started ringing and the answer machine picked it up, "Hello? Hello? Are you guys situated? I'm gonna assume that's a yes. Anyway, there is a printer under the table. I will printing out a list of objectives that all of you must complete before moving on in the night. In total, you must complete a 7 lists with objectives on them. If not, you will lose the game. Once you complete the objectives of one area, you will be moved onto the next area. This area here is easy, so don't think this will be too difficult for all of you. Your only objective should be printing now. I offer my lucks to all of you."

Under the desk, they heard a loud sound coming from an old printer, "You'd think with all this they would have a good printer here," Shane went down and picked the 3 pieces of paper up and turned to them, "Here," Shane quickly read it over before looking at the tablet once more, "Our first and only objective for this area is to boot the back up generator. It's dark out there and it would benefit us to get that working again."

"That seems to be it. A bonus objective is to simply look around for supplies."

"I-I can check the generator," Lincoln stated.

"Don't worry, I'll check it," Tony stated, "I'll get the generator back on line and you guys can check each room. After that, we can meet back up to move on."

"Alright, I assume those animatronics will move while we're out there. Be on the look out Tony," Tony gave Shane a thumbs up as he looked at Lincoln, "Well, it's only us now. Let's go search every room. We might be able to find something to help us out through the night."

"Right. Where do you wanna check first?"

"First, let's see if we can check what's up with the kitchen," Shane walked on ahead of Lincoln who stayed close with him, "Hopefully we can find spare batteries in case we run out for both our flashlight and S-Nav."

"Man, those animatronics are creepy. They're so life-like. It freaks me out..."

"Well, they'll come to life, so that makes them even more creepy. Either way, I'm sure that our S-Nav will help track them down in case they are on the move."

"Yo guys! You guys there?" Tony called out on his radio.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shane answered, "Lincoln and I are in the kitchen to see if we can find any supplies we can use. What's the problem?"

"In order to reboot the generator, I need a can of gas. I'm heading back up, so can you guys look around the kitchen for a can of gas?"

"Sure thing. Be on your guard when you come back."

"Got it."

"A can of gas?" Lincoln questioned, "I doubt it would be here. A gas canister would be too dangerous to keep in a kitchen where everything looks to be gas powered."

"Yeah, if anything, it might be in the supply closet. We'll check there after," The door started to open behind them, "Tony?" Shane called out. However, the silhouette that stood at the door was the same size as Freddy, "Is that...?" The silhouette keeled back before jolting forward towards them, "Watch out!" Shane pushed Lincoln out of the way and grabbed Freddy's arm to flip him into a nearby stove, "Let's go!"

Shane and Lincoln ran out of the kitchen to only see that Freddy was the one that had moved. Chica was still on the stage staring off in the distance, "Lincoln, get to the security room. I'll meet you there."

"Wait, are you serious? I can't leave you!"

"You have kids back home. The last thing I want for them is to never see their father again. Just go!" Lincoln, although hesitantly, nodded before running back to the security room. Shane turned to the kitchen door as Freddy slowly stepped out, "Alright you humanized animatronic, let's see what you got," Shane taunted Freddy ushering him to come at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the security room, Lincoln ran into Tony who had just arrived, "Did you guys run into Freddy?"

"Yeah. Shane stayed behind so that I could get away."

"We need to help him!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Ugh, check the camera Lincoln," Lincoln nodded as he ran over to the tablet and flipped through each camera. They soon saw the main party room where Shane was fighting Freddy, and he wasn't winning, "He's in trouble."

"We need to go. He saved you, now you need to do the same," Tony ran out the room and Lincoln soon did the same, "Come on!"

* * *

In the party room, Freddy punched Shane so hard, it launched him into Chica. However, what Shane felt in the midst of the pain was a pair of hands grabbing him. He shook his head and turned around to see Chica's hands on his abdomen and her eyes closed, "You were...," He quickly turned around again to see Freddy reeling a punch back and throwing it at him. Shane dodged with him now holding Chica in his own arms, "You're awake. I know you are. However, you're docile..."

"Shane!" Tony called out. Freddy quickly turned around and targeted Tony, "Oh shit..."

"Tony!" Shane called out.

Tony stepped back and looked around for something to stop Freddy. He looked at the tables around them and he nodded. As soon as Freddy lunged at him, he flipped the table into Freddy. Shane quickly stood up, but took one good look at the Chica animatronic and shook his head, "Lincoln, check the supply closet for the gas canister! Tony, help me keep him down!" Shane hopped onto the table and Tony did the same, "Hurry!"

Lincoln ran into the supply closet and instantly found the gas canister, "I got it!"

"Get it to the generator!" After Shane ordered this, Freddy kicked them off of him and glared at Lincoln. Tony fell onto another table while Shane was slammed into the wall. Freddy slowly stood up and walked over to Lincoln who fell onto wall behind him. He used the gas canister to shield him as he waited for Freddy to bash his brain in.

Just before he could, Shane grabbed both of Freddy's arm and held them back, "Get to the generator now!" Shane ordered, "I'll deal with him!"

"R-Right!" Lincoln quickly weaved around them and sprinted to the generator.

Freddy proceeded to jerk his head back, hitting Shane's face in the process. Shane shook it off as he proceed to lift Freddy over his head to perform a stiff suplex to him. Shane slowly stood up and wiped his nose from blood. Shane looked passed Freddy who started to get up as well. On the stage, he saw that Chica was covering her ears, "She doesn't like this?" Freddy lunged for him, but he was quickly shoulder blocked by Tony, "Thanks Tony."

"No problem. Can you hold him off until I go check on Lincoln?"

"Yeah, he might've gotten the best of me last time, but he won't this time," Tony nodded as he ran off.

Freddy slowly got up and he stared Shane down as he did the same to Freddy, "Come on, I won't let you beat me this time. I'm the top agent in the SAHS. I won't let a robotic piece of junk like you overpower me," Both of them charged for one another and threw swift punches and jabs.

Both blocked them with quick precision. Even kicks seemed ineffective as both were on edge as they started to kick aimlessly at each other. Shane quickly performed a sweep kick, sending Freddy to the ground. Shane turned around and did a backflip in an attempt to drive his feet into Freddy's chest, but Freddy proceeded to roll away and dodge Shane.

Shane repeatedly tried to flip and jam his foot into Freddy, but in the middle of one of his flips, Freddy delivered a fierce kick to Shane's abdomen, sending him into the wall across the party room. Shane rubbed the back of his head as he glanced under the table Tony fell through. He noticed his gun taped to the bottom of it, "My gun?" Shane looked between Freddy and the table his gun was taped to, "Yolo right?"

Shane quickly jumped up and ran to the table. He quickly grabbed the gun from the table and checked it was loaded. He noticed there wasn't a mag inside the gun and quickly loaded his back up and aimed it at Freddy. As soon as he did this, the lights in the party room cut back on, "Let there be light...," Shane softly uttered before he fired 3 quick shots.

However, to his surprise, Freddy quickly dodged each bullet with such speed, a silhouette of where he was remained where he last was. On the 3rd shot, Freddy jumped onto the ceiling, "What the hell?!" Shane quickly rolled forward and fire at Freddy on the ceiling, but Freddy dropped down and dodged it, "How the hell...?"

"Shane!" Tony called out from the spare parts closet. This caused Freddy to quickly turn around. Shane used this moment to fire 3 shots. Two at Freddy's chest and one more at his head. As he shot, Chica's eyes shot open and looked in their direction. Her eyes remained open as Freddy slowly fell and went limp as he fell lifeless on the ground. Tony and Lincoln ran up to Shane and checked on Freddy, "Is he dead?"

"I hope so. We can't deal with him throughout this whole night," Shane slowly stood up and grabbed his abdomen, "I definitely don't want to fight him again."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll tough it out," Behind them, the entrance door opened to reveal hall with doors and a set of stairs at the end, "Let's go," Shane ordered as the three ran into the hallway and closing the doors behind them.

* * *

When they were gone, Chica slowly stood up and looked at where Freddy's body was. It was already gone. She looked down and slid along the wall to hug her knees, "He's not dead. He'll hunt the three of you down until you're all dead...," Chica had tears come out her eye as she shook her head and looked up with a face of determination, "No! I can't cry this time. I won't let more people die in this place! I'll protect the three of you!" Chica stood up and ran off the stage to possibly aid Shane and his acquaintances.

A new, dangerous adventure awaited these three. The question is... will they all survive?


	2. You Finally Show Yourself

"Holy hell...," Tony softly muttered, "I thought this would be fun. I didn't think we would be fighting for our lives..."

"That's something you have to expect from accepting this," Shane added, "Still, I didn't think it would be this hard to fight some animatronics...," Shane proceeded to think back at how easily and quickly Freddy dodged his bullets, "Freddy moved so fast. It'll be impossible to face him head on unless its distracted..."

"How many bullets do you have left?"

"8. I don't have anymore in reserve either..."

"Hey, look at the rooms," Lincoln called out, "They have these storage boxes..."

Shane and Tony walked over to one of the rooms and they indeed had ammo crates of some sort, "They're like ammo crates," Shane walked up to one of them and opened it to reveal nothing inside, "There's nothing. Maybe it's like some sort of storage container..."

"I think this place is a safe room," Tony added, "Like maybe this is a place we can rest or take refuge in case Freddy finds us."

"I think that's the case...," Tony took one moment to look at Shane continued doing so causing Shane to grow cautious, "What?"

"You aren't a normal teen dude. How you fought back there shows you're more than just a regular high school student. What do you really do?"

"Come on Tony, he probably has some sort of self-defense experience. Don't try to pester too much into his personal life."

"No. How he fought shows he has more than just self-defense experience. No normal person can take a beating like that and still fight that well. No matter how much adrenaline they have pumping through themselves. What do you really do Shane?" Shane didn't face them as he turned to the phone that sat on the table and refused to answer, "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Tony, leave him be. You don't have to accuse him of anything."

Shane was about to say something, but he phone in the room they were in started ringing. Like before, the answer machine instantly picked it up, "Hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, that means all of you made it to the first safe area. This area allows you to take a breather, fill back up on water, and place any unwanted items in the item cache in the each of the rooms. Each cache you come across share the same inventory, so you don't have to worry about backtracking to a previous cache in order to pick an item you actually need."

"So we can place whatever we want in here without filling our bag," Shane stated as he stared at the cache.

"The first area was easy and was only there to give you a taste of what's to come. I'm sure you met our friend Freddy Fazbear. He's quite the force to be reckoned with huh? He'll hunt the three of you down in order to prevent all of you from completing your objectives. Be careful. He's fast, durable, and can fight back if you attempt to. Don't try to face him head on. Try and work together to take him down. As for Chica, she's a lot more docile and would rather hide from all of you. Don't worry about her. Foxy is still a little late to respond, so don't worry about. For now, just rest while I print your next set of objectives."

Everyone looked around waiting to hear a loud printer. However, they didn't hear anything, "Where's the...?" Before Tony could finish his question, Edward started talking again.

"As for the printer itself, you'll have to find the printer in the second area. It'll be in a random room where you'll have to find it in order to obtain your objectives."

"Oh my god," Lincoln rubbed his head frantically and punched the wall, "He's crazy!"

"Oh, and by the way. Freddy is still out there. He'll be roaming the halls aimlessly and restlessly in order to find all of you. Be on the lookout as he won't stop until all of you are dead. Good luck out there everyone. Be safe and I hope you all win."

"This man can't expect to finish our objectives with that maniac robot on the loose out there!" Lincoln frantically stated, "That thing will kill us before we even get a chance to do anything!"

"Don't mind Freddy. If he's roaming the halls, he'll have to find us in order to do anything. All we have to do is stay out of his line of sight and if he's near, remain quiet," Shane ordered, "I don't know what to do if he catches us. All I have to say is run, stay out of his sight, and hide."

"Wait a minute, you didn't answer my question Shane. You need to tell me what you really do? Are you really a high schooler? Are you working Edward in this whole shithole?"

"No. Look, I'm not authorized to tell you anything. My only job is getting us out of here alive. If what he said is true, we'll need to find that printer immediately. I don't want to be stuck here any longer," Shane walked out the room and looked at the set of stairs.

"I don't trust him Lincoln. What do we do if he turns on us?"

"Why would he do that? You saw how he nearly got himself killed protecting us. I think he just has some sort of combat experience. Maybe he's from a military family. That should benefit us a lot."

"Hm...," Tony crossed his arms and glared at the door Shane walked out of.

* * *

Moments later, the group was now walking up the stairs and saw a door separating them from safety and danger, "From here on out, we need to look out for each other. We can use our S-Navs, but since we didn't pick anything up from the first area, we have to use all of our equipment sparingly."

"Since we're technically on the 2nd floor, we should do a sweep with the S-Nav to see if Freddy is near here," Tony offered.

"Yeah, who wants to do the first sweep?" Shane asked.

"I'll do it," Lincoln offered as he took his S-Nav out. He messed around with it and the screen did a complete sweep around the floor. The floor was much larger than the first area and Freddy was nowhere near their entrance. In fact, he was on the other side of the floor, "Freddy isn't anywhere near us, so we should be fine to step out. Actually, I see Chica near the corner of the hall to the left."

"We don't have to worry about her. She's suppose to be docile. She shouldn't be bothering us," Tony added, "Since you have the gun Shane, you head on out first."

"Alright then," Shane took his handgun out and pressed it on his chest as he slowly opened the door. He peaked in and instantly saw Chica who ducked her head back around the corner, "If you want to help, then show yourself...," Shane softly stated, "It's clear...," He softly shouted back. The three of them stepped out slowly, but out of nowhere, Shane fell through that had opened underneath him.

"Shane!" Lincoln yelled, but was about to fall in too. However, Tony just barely managed to grab him and pull him back up before the hole covered itself again, "What the hell?"

Shane slowly rose up and found himself sitting in a strange liquid surrounded by a old, decrepit basement, "Is this the basement?" Shane took out his S-Nav and did a sweep. He indeed was in the basement, but there was only one entity near him, and it was moving fast. It was only known as "?" to him.

On his radio he heard, "Shane? Are you there?" It was Tony.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the basement. I'm sure this was planned," Shane looked around for his gun and sighed, "Did I drop my gun up there?"

"Yeah, it's with us."

"Damn it," Shane rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Well, I'll try and find a way up to you guys. The both of you just focus on finding our objectives. I have some unknown entity down here, so I'll just be on my guard until I find a way back."

"Alright, we'll get onto it. Watch your back."

Shane put his radio away as he looked around for anything to defend himself with. All he saw were rusty knives and pipes too shattered to use as a blunt object. He just had to rely on hand to hand combat once more, "Alright, let's see if our humanized chicken can help me out of this situation."

Shane slowly opened the door in front of him and stepped out. With very little lighting and no assistance from a firearm, he must rely on his secret agent training to get out of the mess he's in, "Agent Powers Log 3: I will keep this short," Shane performed multiple sweeps of the basement and saw that the unknown entity is no longer moving and is remaining dormant, "I have been separated from my companions, but it seems that an unexpected 4th companion has decided to assist us. I will make an update once I know for sure I'm safe," Shane put away his recorder and saw two hallways he could traverse.

"One to the left and one to the right," He did one final sweep and saw that the entity was on the left and a certain animatronic was on the left as well, "Haha, so we meet again. Alright, let's see if you actually make yourself known."

* * *

Shane traversed through the left hall and he turned on his flashlight to give him a little more vision assistance, "Even with that power on, there's little to no light. Shane noticed a door on his right and did a sweep with his S-Nav. The door just led to a small room, "Hm, could be something in there," Shane noticed that Chica was slowly getting closer to him and the unknown entity was now gone, "That leaves one..."

Shane walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Inside, he saw one of the soldiers from earlier dead on the ground with slash marks on his face and his chest cavity exposed, "Ha, looks like those soldiers aren't even safe...," Shane noticed the soldier's rifle besides him. Shane quickly picked it up and checked the mag, "Half in the mag, and one in the chamber. Standard issue HK-417. 16 inch barrel. It's a recon HK. No wonder you were killed. Shit," He placed the rifle on his back and checked what was left of the vest on the soldier, "2 extra mags. Got a handgun on you?"

He felt his hip and did find a standard Beretta M9. However, it wasn't loaded and the soldier didn't have anymore in reserve, "Well, I'll just be sticking to the rifle for now," Shane placed the handgun in his holster before standing up. He then heard some faint footsteps from behind. Shane quickly turned around and aimed the rifle at the door. There she was. Chica was standing at the door, "So you finally show yourself to me..."

"Please... I want to help..."

Shane stood up and kept his aim on Chica, but his finger was off the trigger, "Why are you just now attempting to help. I would've like to see you do something when my partners and I were nearly beaten to death by Freddy. Why do want to help now?"

"I couldn't bring myself to..."

"Answer a few of my questions, and maybe I won't be tempted to pull this trigger," Shane's finger slowly inched its way to the trigger, "Why isn't Freddy dead? I put a bullet in his head."

"Freddy is hard to kill. His injuries can be healed in their own. He's not unkillable, but he can be killed."

"So the most we can do is incapacitate him?" Chica nodded and Shane sighed, "What about you? Are you like Freddy? Can you miraculously heal yourself like he does?"

"No, I'm not like Freddy."

"Oh, so if I pull this trigger?" Shane's finger now rested on the trigger of the rifle with his aim right between Chica's eyes.

"I'll die. Look, I'm risking my life for you and your partners Shane. I want to help."

"Yeah, well I don't need your help. I never asked for it," Shane walked past Chica and walked off.

"I know a way out!" This stopped Shane in his tracks and turned to face Chica, "I can help you and your partners out of here. Please trust me Shane."

"And why should I? You know... I have hard time trusting people. My friends know that first hand," Shane turned around again and started to walk off, but he stopped himself to turn to her once again, "If you want my trust, then prove you're not just here to deceive me."

"I-I will!"

Shane nodded and waited for her to catch up to him. However, she stopped when she heard him load his gun, "However, if you even show an ounce of betraying me and my companions, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in that metal head of yours."

"R-Right..."

They were now working together as partners, "Remember, even if I don't necessarily trust you all the way, we _work_ together. No matter what happens, we _stick_ together."

"Don't worry, I might not be as skilled as you in fighting, but I can hold my own just fine. I ensure you that I will prove myself."

"Do what you must, just don't get in my way," Shane peaked around the corner and did one sweep from his S-Nav. Apart from Chica being behind him, that same unknown entity appeared again, "Who is that Chica..."

"I'm not sure. I've never been to the basement before. I only know the layout, not really what resides here..."

"That doesn't help our situation here," Shane looked around and saw a locker across the hall, "Chica, hide in there," Shane pointed over at the locker, "I'll try and get its attention to see what it is..."

"What? That's too dangerous. What if it's something too powerful to handle?"

"Well, I have the firepower to deal with it. If push comes to shove... well, I'll do more than just a harmless push...," He turned to Chica and ushered her to the locker. She hesitantly nodded and went to hide in the locker.

Shane peaked around the corner and did one more sweep and saw that it was a few yards in front of him. He nodded and whistled. He heard metallic footsteps followed by a quick rush of wind, "Huh?" Before he knew it, the entity was now behind him. He turned around and tried to fire, but the gun was knocked out of his hand as soon as he fired. This was followed by a fierce palm strike that sent him into the wall behind him.

Chica peaked out of her locker in worry and saw who the entity was, "Mangle...?"


	3. Mangle and Shane's Arm

_A/N: I added a little back story to Shane's robotic arm so everyone can understand why he does have it and how it might effect his future in the story. It's up to all of you if the effect is negative or positive. This story will also only remain here. I did have this up on Ao3, but decided to take it down and add it after I finish off the first volume to my SAHS series! Enjoy it here, and I hope I have more followers. Also, please put down what you like or what you dislike about this story in the reviews! One already has and I got the notification as soon as I finished revising this chapter! Enjoy everyone!_

* * *

"Mangle? What are you doing?" Chica quickly stepped in between Mangle and Shane, "I told you not to hurt any of them!"

"I-I'm sorry Chica...," Mangle responded with a really distorted female voice, "But Edward is... controlling me..."

"How...?"

"Move!" Mangle knocked Chica out of the way and lunged at Shane. However, Shane had already recovered and shot at Mangle. She was able to easily dodge as she moved faster than Freddy. She traveled from wall to wall and used the ceiling to her advantage.

"Damn it..."

"Shane, don't kill her. We can see why she's attacking and possibly help her!"

"You do what you can to free her, but if I have to, I will put her down," Shane dodged around and continued firing at Mangle.

"Mangle stop! You can break from his control!"

"I-I'm trying..."

"Mangle. You can listen to me. I want to help you and I know you want to help the humans. Just free yourself from his control!"

"Chica...," Shane urged, but this distracted him long enough for Mangle to strike across his chest. 3 massive slash marks were now visible on Shane's chest.

"Shane!"

"Damn it...," Shane then glanced at Chica who was too afraid to move or speak. He shook his head and analyzed Mangle himself. He noticed a certain collar on her neck, "I guess it's easy to place a collar on a human neck...," Shane looked over at Chica and ordered, "Chica! There's a collar on her neck! It's what Edward is using to control her!"

"Huh?"

"Find a way to rip it off so she can listen to reason!" Shane barked as he slowly got up and ran around Mangle, "She won't listen to us unless we rip that collar off! Go!" Shane quickly tackled Mangle to the ground which ensued a wrestling war between the two.

Chica looked for a way to jump in, but saw no opportunity. It was then she saw Shane purposely losing the wrestling war. He was purposely giving himself up so that she could get the collar off.

She nodded as soon as Mangle proceeded to tear into Shane's left arm as he used it to cover his face. However, she had trouble getting her teeth through his arm. This distraction gave Chica enough time to cut the collar off of Mangle.

This caused Mangle to quickly back up and look at Chica, "Chica?"

"You're alright..."

"What happened?" Mangle glanced down at the collar and covered her face, "I was a fool to listen to him. I'm sorry Chica...," She turned to Shane who was covering his arm, "And I'm sorry... uh..."

"Shane...," Chica answered as she walked over to Shane who was still hiding his arm, "Let me see your arm Shane..."

"No..."

"What? Let me see. I need to know if its fine..."

"It's fine..."

"Let me see it," Chica quickly took Shane's arm and was utterly shocked, "What is...," Shane's robotic arm was now revealed to Chica and Mangle, "Are you like us?"

"No..."

Chica started to feel around his arm and how firm it was, "It's strong. Definitely stronger than the material we're made of."

"That's what my agency says. It's suppose to be the strongest material on Earth. My arm is completely made of it...," Chica felt up to Shane's pec and he grabbed her hand, "That's where it stops."

"What happened?" Mangle stepped over and asked.

"Well..."

* * *

-3 Months Ago-

_3 months ago, __I__ was to be sent to Beverly Hills in order to work closer with another __agency__. However, the teleporter we took sent __myself__ and someone from that agency to the Amazon. From there, we found a facility..._

"Let's get going," Shane and Sam quickly jumped onto the base and stopped once they saw truly how big the base was, "What in the world? This base is massive."

"Shane! Truck!" Shane looked to the side and held his hand out, "Come on. I got an idea."

"Oh," Sam reluctantly grabbed his hand stating, "somehow, I know this isn't gonna be the best idea..."

_Sam is a spy __under__ the agency WOOPH. She was the one with me at the moment and __I__ tried my best to keep her __out__, but she insisted on helping._

"Don't worry. I'm sure if it goes south, we can handle ourselves," Shane reassured, but Sam only sighed. Once Shane got a hold of her hand, he pulled her closer and hopped on the side of the truck.

"What's our plan here exactly?"

"We're gonna see where this truck takes us. I see it's going towards a drop off point. Just hang on and hope for the best."

"Do you always work like this?"

"Kinda. It doesn't hinder me. I'm sure my friends told you that I'm very unorthodox. It's what makes me very dangerous. I do the exact opposite of what should be done. My movements are so unpredictable that sometimes I don't even know what I'm gonna do next."

"That's... dangerous..."

"Yeah, but it makes missions a little exhilarating. Sometimes, you gotta have fun to make the best of these missions."

"I never... thought about that. Usually we just finish our missions. Do you purposely make missions harder to have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"Huh. And your boss hasn't said anything?"

"He kind of can't. I'm his top agent and I always complete my missions regardless of what happens during it. Well, apart from what happened in Albania."

"Right. Still, do you really plan anything out?"

"Partially. I mostly act impulsively. I'm a quick thinker, so if one thing goes wrong, my mind quickly adjusts and gets back on track to think of a different way to finish the mission."

"Can't impulsive plans backfire badly?"

"They can if you don't stick with them. If you start to second guess yourself, you'll screw it up. Once you have your mindset on one plan don't second guess it."

"Hm, your way of thinking is indeed unorthodox."

"It's how I got to where I am. Anyway, we'll drop in 3, 2, 1," Shane let go of the truck and the both of them landed on their feet in front of a hangar. They looked around for each other and sprinted inside the hangar. Shane looked up at the catwalks above them and grabbed Sam, "Sorry, but we have our next part of the plan," Shane shot his grappling hook and looked at Sam, "If you could," Sam sighed and pressed the button that carried them up with the hook.

"Shane, I would really appreciate if you would tell me when you're going to wrap your arm around me."

"Sorry, I'm trying to work fast. I think we both want to see our friends again rather than be in this humidity."

"I feel you. Let's get going I guess," They climbed over the railing and snuck their into the main part of the base.

_From there, we moved through, dodging security and __other__ means of getting caught until we approached a massive dome like room._

* * *

Shane and Sam traversed the massive maze of a base just to find someway to contact their friends, "This base is getting on my nerves. Eventually, a guard is gonna find our trail of bodies," Shane stated.

"Uh,_ our_ trail of bodies. If I remember correctly, you're the one that karate chopped the first guy we saw, tranq'd the next one, and body slammed one guy into another. Then you went in the bathroom only to end up knocking out another guy. I don't see how this includes me."

"Hey, that guy in the bathroom caught me off guard."

"He was asking on how you were doing."

"Yeah, well you took out 3 guys earlier too."

"No I did not!"

"Mhm! You roundhouse kicked two dudes and then went on to dropkick another into a utility closet. Come on, this wasn't all me."

"That guy that got dropkicked caught me off guard."

"He wasn't even a guard. He was a mechanic!"

"Well, well, well," An ominous voice called out.

"Who was that?" Sam questioned.

"Judging by the ominous vibe along with the three 'wells' means that this is the main villain that owns this place."

"Otherwise known as Bullock?"

"Nah, this might have Bullock Industries on it, but Bullock has a much more feminine voice."

"That is not true!" The voice responded in a whiney way.

"Oh, there it is," Both of them turned around to see Bullock accompanied by a large group of guards carrying assault rifles, "Wow, that's a lot of guards."

"Yeah and only two of us..."

"Eh, I've been in worse," Sam gave him a surprised look only causing him to shrug, "I thought I told you that my impulsive plans don't always go as planned. Which is why I always have a back up," Shane shot out several grenades from his wrist device and grabbed Sam's wrist, "Let's get going!"

"Stop!" Before Bullock could give his order, the grenades exploded with smoke, covering their sight, "Just run through it! Lead them to the observation dome!"

"Let's go Sam!" Shane and Sam continued until two massive turrets appeared out from the ceilings and fired at them, "Oh no!" Shane pressed one the buttons on his wrist device and punched in the direction of Sam. As he did this, a massive shield flew her way and she grabbed it, "Go!"

Sam sprinted ahead as Shane lagged behind and took out his handgun. He took aim at the turrets and analyzed them for one short second and shot at them both. One bullet for each successfully destroyed them. Shane turned around and also killed two guards that were in pursuit of them. Sam witnessed how easily he did so.

"Shane..."

"What?"

"How did you...? Why did you...?"

"No questions! Let's get going!" Shane sprinted ahead of Sam who peaked out to see even more guards chasing them. She followed Shane while the guards fired at them, "In here!" Shane ran into a massive opening and Sam followed.

A bright light blinded them for a short moment. As their eyes adjusted to the change in light, they saw that they were in a large dome of some sort. Shane looked around confused. However, Sam felt as if she has seen something like this before. Part of Shane felt that feeling too, "Shane, doesn't this seem familiar?"

"It's like some sort of.. observation dome for... experimented animals...," Both of their eyes widened as it clicked in their minds. They sprinted back to where they came, but the opening closed shut trapping them inside, "Damn it!" Shane punched at the metal door continuously.

_We played into their hands and __I__ was __foolish __enough__ to __give__ in. This is what led to my robotic arm._

* * *

Sam could only see on the other side of the observation dome that another opening appeared. However, it was sealed by a metal door and a gated one. She walked slightly closer with her heart racing in fear, "Shane...!" She heard a low growl as the gate started to rise, "Shane...," She called once more. Once the gate was all the way up. A loud roar was heard as a massive, mutated creature hopped out, "SHANE!"

"Huh?" Shane saw the mutant and his eyes widened. He saw someone in the mutated creature, "G-Gavin?" The creature glared at Shane and sprinted at him at lightning speed, "Shit!" Shane fired at it and dodged in the last minute, "What did they do to him?"

"Shane!" Sam ran over to him to check if he had any injuries, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. For that thing to be that huge, it's fast as hell. Plus, I know that person."

"That's a person?"

"Was a person...," Shane stood up and dusted himself off, "Something like this is out of your league. This thing will rip you to shreds. I think it's best if you lay back," Shane ordered.

"This is out of your league too! You haven't fought anything like this!"

"Neither of us have anything to even damage it! All I got is my handgun and I'm not sure that this will even be enough! Sam, don't throw your life away!"

"Need I remind you Shane," Sam took position beside him and smirked, "I have seniority over you. We're fighting this thing. Together."

Shane only glared at her before smirking, "It's your funeral," The creature attacked once more and the two dodged it with ease, "Since this thing isn't very bright. Let's see if we can have it run into the wall and hurt itself."

"Got it!" Both of them stood near a wall with smirks on their faces, "Hey ugly! Over here!" Sam waved the monster over who roared in anger at her insult, "Ready Shane?"

"You already know the answer," The creature sprinted at them while the two waited for the right moment to dodge. They waited until Shane yelled, "Jump!" They both moved out the way and the creature ran full force into the wall. Shane took aim with the HE round of his handgun and fired a loud, massive shot. Even so, he did it with one hand and he fired it as if there wasn't any recoil.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"This is nothing sweetheart. Besides, look," Shane pointed over at the bullet as it penetrated the creature blowing a hole right in the middle of it, "We've defeated our... huh?" However, the hole soon replenished and the monster turned around and moved even faster. Fast enough to grab Shane who was caught off guard, "What the hell?"

"Shane!"

"Hahahaha!" Bullock appeared on a massive screen above them cackling loudly, "You like my newest experiment Shane? I hope you don't mind it being a trainee from SAHS."

"What's he talking about Shane?"

"I was right. You are Gavin. I could tell by looking at this ugly face that got uglier!" The creature, known now as Gavin roared loudly at Shane for the insult, "Gross. I knew you were ugly, but so does your breath."

"I wouldn't do that Shane. I filled Gavin with something that will allow him to complete his desires. And that desire is tearing you to shreds. Gavin, rip him apart limb from limb. Oh, and do it slowly."

"Shane!"

"Come on big boy! You always wanted to beat me down! Well come on! This won't change anything!" Shane yelled at the top of his lungs. Gavin, enraged, took Shane's arm and used enough force to pull his arm out it's socket, "Ah!"

"Shane!"

"Is that all you got big guy?! Come on!"

"You're tougher than I thought Shane. Or... perhaps you're just a fool. Gavin, once you're done with him, get that little girl too. I believe she would be a wonderful toy to brainwash. It's already happened multiple times," Bullock disappeared from the screen as it rose back into the roof.

"Again with the brainwashing," Sam groaned.

"Sam! Grab my gun and fire at him. Forget about hurting me in the process! I'd rather my death be fast than slow by this pile of meat!"

"B-But I've never fired something like this before!"

"Just aim and shoot it. Control the recoil! Use your dominant hand and keep the thumb on that hand straight. Grip it with your other hand and keep your elbows loose! Don't limp wrist either!"

"B-But..."

"Just do it!" Shane soon felt his the flesh on his arm rip along with the bone and muscle rip while feeling a burning sensation arriving to his arm, "Ah!" The burning soon turned into a pain Shane has never felt in his entire life.

Sam watched in shock as she too heard the crunching sound of Shane's arm. The ripping of his flesh and muscle along with the bone cracking sent shivers down her spine. She aimed Shane's gun but shook.

"Sam!" With that yell from Shane, Sam took a deep breath and fixed her grip.

"Use my dominant hand... thumb straight... connect," Sam looked up but was horrified when she saw Shane's arm being ripped off slowly. The flesh that connected it to his shoulder stretched as it was being ripped off. This happened while Shane screeched in pure agony. Sam covered her ears to tone it out, but she couldn't help but watch. Sam's face of fear soon became a look of anger as she aimed and fired three shots at Gavin.

Each shot hit Gavin hard. The third one pierced his heart, killing him instantly. Gavin fell lifeless, dropping Shane in the process. Sam dropped his gun and ran over to him. Shane rolled around in agony gripping the area where his arm used to be. She knew he was losing blood quickly and couldn't think of a way to block it until she remembered.

_ "No, it's all folded in this pouch here," Shane opened a pouch that sat on his utility belt that held his clothes neatly folded, "It's not an easy thing to perfect. Sometimes I'm off a few nanoseconds, but I tend to manage pretty well." _

"His clothing," Sam reached into the pouch that had his clothing and quickly used it as a makeshift gauze to cover up his wound, "Don't worry Shane...," Shane, at this point, had passed out from the blood loss and shock. Moment later, the roof above them was blown off as a helicopter landed near them. Inside were their friends who quickly ran out of the helicopter to see the scene before them.

* * *

-Present-

"My arm was unable to be used again. I was out for a while after that. They had to repair my arm with the one you see now. It's suppose to be stronger and more durable than anything in this world. This arm may seem like a curse to others, but it was a godsend to me."

"Do you not feel pain in it?" Chica questioned as she started to feel it more.

"I can't feel anything. This arm has no nervous system connected to mine. So whatever happens to it, I can't feel. I can control it like a normal arm, but I can't feel anything from it."

"That's why it was so hard to get through it," Mangle softly stated, "Shane, I'm sorry..."

"I would say it's fine, but I'm not sure I trust either of you yet," Shane slowly stood up and looked at his chest, "This'll be a problem..."

"I can fix that," Chica stated as hole opened on her hand. A light green mist shot our from it and Shane's wound miraculously started to heal.

"What is that?"

"It's what Freddy uses to heal himself. I use it to, but only to an extent. I can shoot it out in case my other animatronic friends need it," Chica tapped Shane's chest and smiled, "Good as new..."

"Uh, thanks...," Shane looked at Mangle who shied away from him, "Are you going to join up with us. With how you move around, I could use you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're small and agile. You're even faster than Freddy. You can help me scout without using the S-Nav," Shane knelt down in front of Mangle and said, "You can earn your trust like Chica by helping me," Shane waited for answer and Mangle smiled and nodded, "Good," Shane proceeded to pet Mangle and was surprised at how her hair felt, "Feels real... nice..."

Chica tilted her head in confusion but proceeded to turn around and grabbed her chest. Shane slowly stood up and picked up his rifle, "We have no more time to lose. Let's get going," Shane took out the mag and placed a fresh one in the rifle, "You two might need to hold off when I meet back up with the other two. They might definitely be on edge after our encounter with Freddy and now that Tony has my handgun, he probably won't hesitate to shoot the 2 of you."

"What about you?" Chica added as she looked at Shane's arm, "If they see your arm, they're going to expect something. Tony doesn't trust you as is, right?"

Shane looked at his arm and sighed, "He'll have to deal with it. Whether or not he trusts me is not my problem. I outclass him in every way. He won't be able to hit me or out fight me. If it comes to it, I'll know what to do...," Shane started to walk off as he called out, "Let's get a move on!"

"Chica," Mangle started, "You don't want anyone to die though..."

"I know..."


	4. A Common Vendetta

Shane walked ahead of Chica and Mangle who stared at his back, "Chica, I feel something else in Shane. He's not fully human. He's more than just that."

"Why do you say that?"

"His blood doesn't... taste natural?"

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, it's white. Didn't you see it?" Mangle showed her hand which now had a dried white substance on it, "This is his dried up blood. He's not human... or not fully human."

"That's nonsense. That's probably your own."

"We don't bleed. Well, not to my knowledge. Chica, listen to me on this..."

"Look, we're just here to get them out. We don't need to worry about his everyday life."

"Let me ask you this. How did you heal him with something that should only heal you? That gas only heals us. Animatronics, androids, robots etc. There's no way it can heal a human."

"I..."

"Nothing to explain that now huh?"

"Are you two going to keep talking behind my back, or are you going to tell me what you're talking about," Shane asked, "I don't like secrets being kept from me."

"Sorry, we were just uh...," Chica looked down at Mangle who only ushered her to press the issue. She thought about it for a second and shook her head, "I just keep thinking about your arm. It's just unnatural..."

"Hm...," Shane looked at her turned around, "I thought the same, but I have no say in it. If it allows me to do my job, I'll allow it. The only thing I would hate is a full body modification like an old friend of mine."

"What happened to him?"

"He told me his whole body was that of a cyberkinetic body modification. He told me to stray away from that path as he felt that he had lost his humanity the minute he got the modification. The last thing I want is for that to happen to me. My friend however was killed just a few weeks ago..."

"Well... we sort of want to feel what being a human is like. We live as these animatronic machines made to mimic popular online characters. I'm not even sure why..."

"Edward sounds like a man only doing this for his own entertainment. However, to do this something to this extent shows he must be a powerful man outside of here."

"Aren't powerful men suppose to be famous or something?" Mangle questioned.

"Not all powerful, rich people are known to the public. He must live in obscurity. He would have to in order to do this," Shane stopped and turned to them, "Do you know anything else about him? Like why does he do this."

"Not really. He only designed us to take part in this whole. We know nothing about him."

"I assume all of you got self-aware about all of this. What's your reasoning behind helping others out of this place?"

"I just couldn't take the killing anymore...," Chica leaned on the wall and started to started to hug herself, "The more I killed, or the more my companions were killed... the more I started to gain self awareness. I just didn't want to see the bloodshed by us anymore..."

"Can you remember the first time this all started..."

"I believe a few months after the first Five Night's at Freddy's game came out...," Chica stated as she slid onto the ground, "I remember seeing so much blood. So much gore... so much death... I just could live that life anymore..."

"Edward thought about rebooting her systems, but went against it," Mangle added, "He decided that there had to be at least one docile being out there. She tried to help others, but couldn't bear the thought of watching them or the others like us fight each other. She would just hide somewhere to try and zone it out."

"Others? I know there's others, but Edward said Bonnie was no longer in commission. What happened with him?" Chica was too scarred to talk, so Mangle answered.

"Chica managed to help Bonnie gain his self awareness. Out of anger, Bonnie attacked Edward, but was instantly gunned down by his own private army. Afterwards, he was decommissioned and placed as a lifeless prop in the Warden's Room."

"Warden's Room?"

"Yes, it's actually where we need to head off to in order to properly leave."

"What floor is that?"

"It's on the 4th floor. However, it's locked unless you have a certain item. It's not necessary, but something is in there if you want both Bonnie and Freddy on your side."

"So we can get them on our side?"

"Yes, and as for Foxy, she's still on the First Floor where all of you started. However, she is only activated when you're on the 3rd Floor."

"She? I thought Foxy was a male. Why is he a she?"

"No clue. Nobody knows what goes through Edward's head."

"Hm," Shane glanced at Chica who was still on the ground, "how many more are out there?"

"There were a lot more, but as more of them started to rebel, the more that started to get decommissioned. Edward knows we're starting to rebel and he wants to prevent any help getting to all of you."

"How come Chica hasn't been caught?"

"He doesn't want to take away 2 of the stage trio. He keeps her so that she can suffer from the all the death. Edward is a cruel man and nothing would make us happier than to see him pay for the sins he is committing here."

Shane started to think back to his other personal vendetta. These animatronics feel the same vendetta he had for his old enemy. Shane started to understand why they wanted to help. He turned to Chica and knelt in front of her, "Okay, I understand fully now," Shane placed a hand on Chica's head and nodded, "I understand that feeling of... a burning vendetta. I understand that feeling all to well."

"Does that mean?" Chica started as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Even if he didn't show any emotion through his body language. He showed it through his voice, "I'm ready to trust the both of you..."

"Really?"

"Of course," Shane stood up and looked at Mangle, "What's our first objective?"

"First we need to reunite you with your two companions. You also need to prevent them from putting us down. We're your ticket out of here."

"I know. Don't worry. I know Tony will be on edge, but Lincoln seems to listen to reason. If we can get to him, we'll be fine."

"What about your arm?"

"I'll explain how I did with the both of you to them. Hopefully Tony's trigger finger won't be itchy."

"We'll protect you if he tries anything."

"No, he'll more than likely be too impulsive and shoot you 2 down. I want to prevent that," Shane walked ahead and sighed, "Let's get a move on. We're only have so much time."

"Right..."

* * *

Moments later, they were now heading back upstairs. Shane was ahead aiming up the stairs in case something jumped out at them, "What's outside of this basement?"

"We'll be back in the first area. Freddy will more than likely still be on the 2nd Floor. You'll be fine here."

"I'll have to look around for some batteries before we move on."

"You should probably contact your companions to make sure they're fine..."

"Right...," Shane walked back downstairs leaving the two alone on the stairs.

"So Chica...," Mangle started, "Is there a reason you want to know what it feels like to be a human?"

"Well, kinda..."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to feel some of the emotions humans feel. Like, happiness, excitement... love..."

"Love. I hear that word sometimes, but what is the meaning to it?"

"I'm not sure. I heard it's when people are really close friends. They call it 'love'. I'm not sure how that works..."

"Hm, maybe we should ask Shane when we have the chance. Maybe he can explain to us what it means..."

"I hope so..."

"Girls!" Shane was seen sprinting past them upstairs, "We need to hurry!"

"Why?! What's going on?!" Both of them ask.

"They're in trouble. Freddy found them..."

"Wait, we can't go through the safe rooms. We'll meet you on the 2nd Floor."

"Right...," Shane sprinted quickly up the basement stairs and into the safe area. Shane was about to go upstairs until he remembered his training, "Check your ammo... be prepared... and make sure to expect the unexpected..."

Shane looked at his rifle and took out the mag inside, "Full... one in the chamb...," Shane quickly said, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chica and Mangle were now on the second floor waiting for Shane, "This always happens...," Chica states, "Almost nobody gets passed the 2nd Floor. Freddy always gets them. I hate this Mangle..."

"Don't worry Chica. Shane is different. He's not like your typical outsider. He has experience. He's different... he can make it. He can get all of us out of here..."

"I hope he can..."

Shane burst through the door and nodded at the girls before he started running off, "Let's go! They said they're at the door of near the next safe area!" Shane was sprinting fast. So fast that he was able to keep up with both Chica and Mangle who were modified to move faster than any human alive. This shocked them as he seemed to have done it without trouble. Shane saw Freddy banging on a reinforced door and someone calling for help.

"There!" Chica yelled.

"Hey Freddy!" Shane called out. Freddy instantly turned to him and charged at him, "Leave them alone!" Shane charged at him, but started to run on the wall and over Freddy, "Out of my way!" Shane landed back on his feet and quickly turned around to fire at Freddy. Freddy was quick to dodge. The bullets Freddy flew towards Chica and Mangle in which they dodged quickly as well, "Damn it...," Shane quietly uttered to himself.

"What are you going to do Shane?!" Chica asked from across the hall.

"If you two can deal with him while I save the other two, we can make this work!"

"I don't know...," Chica softly uttered, but she shook her head, "No. We're hold him off Shane! You go save your companions!"

Shane nodded as he ran off. Freddy was about to chase after him, but Chica tackled Freddy to the ground. Freddy kicked her off, but was immediately attacked by Mangle who hit Freddy with a barrage of attacks, "You need to stop this Freddy," Mangle said as she delivered her final blow.

Freddy stumbled back and glanced between Mangle and Chica, "You know Edward is the bad guy here. Why do you insist on working for him?" Chica questioned.

Freddy closed his eyes and got into a fighting stance before he spoke for the first time that night, "I don't want to be decommissioned like our friends. I want to stay alive. I want to be alive. Edward will allow me that life if I follow his every order. One of those orders is to take down any self aware animatronics. So if you want to stay alive as well, I insist you all work on staying out of my way. I will do anything to accomplish my mission. Through you if need be..."

"Mm...," Chica didn't want to say anymore as she knew Freddy wasn't doing this because he wanted to. He was doing this because he was forced to by Edward.

"If that's the case," Mangle started, "I guess that makes us enemies from here on out huh...?"

"I believe so...," Freddy looked at the two and continued, "You two know you can't beat me. I outclass both of you in every way possible."

"That maybe true, but with Shane on our side, we have a chance...," Chica added, "I believe in Shane and now that he knows the pain we feel. We know he'll do what he can to help us out of here."

"We'll see how far that gets all of you."

"Enough talking, it's about time you hear reason Freddy!" Mangle charged at Freddy and so did Chica. Freddy stood stone still ready to fight off his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shane banged on the door Freddy banged on just moments earlier, "Hey! Tony! Lincoln! Open up!"

"Shane?!" Lincoln yelled. Shane heard the quick shuffling of feet as the door flung open, "Oh my god... you're safe..."

"Safe would be an understatement. Come on, let's go. Freddy is just down the hall. Let's find our objectives and get to the next safe area," Lincoln nodded and was about to follow Shane, but they both heard a gun being loaded. They turned around to see Tony pointing Shane's own handgun at him.

"You're really just gonna go when he's one of them?" Tony softly growled, "Look at his arm!"

Lincoln looked down at Shane's arm and was slightly taken aback by it, "How did...?"

"It's obvious you idiot! He's one of them! He was planted by Edward to kill us! Well I'm not letting that happen you robotic monster!" Tony fired 3 bullets at Shane in which he easily dodged.

Shane quickly disarmed Tony and pinned him on the ground, "Will you stop trying to be a hero and just think for a second?!" Shane glared at Tony who hesitantly nodded, "I'll explain when we get to the next safe area. Quit trying to be a hero and let's go!"

Shane ran outside and looked over at Chica and Mangle, "Are you two going to be alright?!"

"We'll be fine. Just finish your objectives! The room is down that hall to the left. It should be the first door you come across! We'll meet the three of you on the next floor!"

Lincoln froze for a second, but Tony frowned, "See! He's even talking to the..."

"Shut the hell up and go!" Shane dragged Tony to the hallway and sprinted down it, "First door we meet...," Shane saw the first door and nodded. He tried to open it, but it was locked, "Damn it," He looked at the handgun in Tony's hand and snatched it, "Step back!" Shane pressed a button right under the release of his gun and the barrel extended just a few more inches. Shane pointed it at the door, "Cover your ears!"

Shane slowly pulled the trigger and a massive explosion was heard where Chica, Mangle, and Freddy were, "What was...?"

* * *

Back in the hallway, the door was now blown off its hinges, "We have no time to look for a stupid key. Let's get our objectives," Shane quickly ran inside with Tony and Lincoln standing in shock.

Shane saw the printer and quickly snatched the objectives, "What?!" Shane ran out and sighed, "Get to the safe area!"

"What?! Why?!"

"We only have 45 seconds before it locks out!" Shane sprinted pass them and the two were quick to follow.

Freddy quickly turned around and growled. Chica tried to tackle him, but Freddy quickly dodged and sprinted down the hall, "They got the objectives. We need to stop Freddy before he stops them!" Mangle nodded and she followed Chica to prevent Freddy from slowing them down.

Shane, Tony, and Lincoln sprinted before Shane abruptly stopped, "Wait," Shane stopped them just as Freddy stepped out, "Not again...," Shane handed his rifle to Lincoln and wiped his cheek, "I want you two to cover me. If he somehow gets behind me, shoot," Shane then handed his handgun to Tony and stepped up, "Let's go again you metal bastard. This time, I'll use my good arm on you," Shane balled his left fist and glared at Freddy, "Let's see when you face fire with fire."

Shane charged at Freddy and the two fought each other again. However, rather than Freddy coming out on top quickly, the two were even. Especially Shane's left arm. There was a fierce shockwave with each punch he threw with that arm along with each punch he blocked. This astonished Tony and Lincoln.

Chica and Mangle cut the corner and saw Shane fighting Freddy, "Shane!"

"Huh?!" Shane flipped away from Freddy and looked over his shoulder, "Girls..."

"We'll handle it from here..."

"Wait...," Tony softly uttered as he took aim at Chica and Mangle. Shane caught wind of this and he stopped Tony, "What are you doing?!"

"They're working with us. Trust me on this!" Shane pointed the gun he got off the guard earlier and pointed at Freddy and smirked, "Let's do this," Shane slowly pulled the trigger and Freddy was about to dodge, but once he heard the click, stopped in his tracks, "Perfect."

In a quick nanosecond, a hand shot through Freddy's chest, "Go Shane!" Freddy bent over and it was revealed to be Mangle, "He won't stay like this for long! Get going! You only have a few more seconds!"

Shane nodded and sprinted around them and turned around, "You two! Let's go!" Lincoln was quick to follow with Tony being slightly hesitant. Shane stopped in front of Chica and nodded, "You'll be fine right?"

"Yeah, just go. That door will lock soon," Shane nodded as he sprinted down the hall. She looked at Lincoln who also stopped in front of her, "You're Lincoln right?"

"Yes, thank you for your help," Although he said it quickly, it all meant the same to Chica. Tony didn't stop as he only shot a glare at Chica who didn't really react to it. Chica looked ahead at Freddy and Mangle as Freddy quickly recovered and slammed Mangle against the wall. He quickly turned around and moved at insane speeds past Chica.

"Come on!" Shane quickly opened the door and held it open it for them. Shane slowly felt the door forcefully close, but he held it open, "The doors are trying to close, but I'm holding them open! Hurry!" The doors started to close fiercely. So fiercely that it started to push Shane back, "Come on!"

Shane's eyes shot open as he saw Freddy quickly closing in, "Run faster Lincoln!" Tony said as he ran past him.

"Help him out!" Shane ordered, but Tony didn't listen as he ran under Shane's arm, "You bastard...," Shane looked at his left arm and saw something on his shoulder, "Is that...?" Shane thought about and took a deep breath. He let the door on his right to close and forced the left one open with his left arm.

Shane looked at the button on his shoulder and pressed it. His arm shot out and held the door open. Shane nodded as he sprinted to Lincoln, "Let's go...," Shane gave Lincoln his shoulder and helped him into the room. Shane quickly snatched his arm off the door and dove into the room with Lincoln. The door closed and it locked and sighed, "Well, we made it..."

Shane slowly stood up and looked over at Tony who was pointing his handgun at him again, "Really? You wanna go through what happened earlier again?"

"Explain who you are and what you do," Shane looked at the handgun and quickly dashed forward, quickly disarming Tony and pointed the handgun at him.

"I'll explain as long as you keep your cool," Shane looked at his arm on the ground and picked it up, "Alright... let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will go more into Shane's backstory. Something I haven't really done yet in the actual story. Also, I"m thinking of letting be part of the main story. So instead of this being some awkward side story, I'm going to let this be a more hypothetical path of the main story. So this will sort of be part of the main story. Anyway, I hope all of you are enjoying this as I'm trying to get this out at a steady, constant rate. Enjoy and I will continue to try and get this out at this constant upload rate!_


	5. Past Revealed

_10 months ago, I was brought to my high school principal's office. The fact that I'm a high schooler is true. However, you're right sort of. I'm not an ordinary high schooler. It all started 10 months go..._

"Mr. Powers, the principal would like to see you now," _I stood up with my bag on my back and walked passed the office attendant into the principal's main office. In the head office, there was a few halls that lead to her office. Yes, the principal is a woman. A rather young one at that. I would say she's in her mid-30s and has been ogled at by a few of the students here._

_I wasn't ever called there. It's been 2 years since I've stepped foot in her office. Part of me was worried that one of my two only friends, AKA her daughter, would tell her that I need to get out there and make friends when I don't want more friends. I may not have had a full schedule at that time, but I needed to game and such._

_Either way, I knocked on her door and heard her respond_, "Yes, please come in," _I opened her door and walked in to see her with another older man dressed in an all black suit_, "Ah, Shane, it's been a while since you've been in my office."

"Yeah, it was my first day as a high schooler. That's the last time I was here. But why did you call me here?"

"I'll let Chief Walker explain to you."

"Chief... Walker?"_ At this point, I was confused as to why this MiB looking guy was going to talk to me as if I was someone who had committed a crime. He even walked up to me like he was suppose to be some type of good cop._

_He pulled it out and sat on in backwards. What a douche bag_, "Shane Powers. I asked your principal here to arrange this meeting for us."

"Yeah? And why?"

"I'm here to offer you something. Something that will change your life."

_When this man asked me that, I knew I had to do a quick scan of him. He seemed like some sort of secret agent obviously, but it also seemed he was casual about this meeting._

_However, I also caught that he had some sort of suspicious vibe coming from him. I scanned for nearby items to use just in case he tried something hasty. I also had to factor in the principal. If I'm fast enough, I can prevent her from getting in the crossfire. However, if I make one mistake, she might become his shield._

_Once I made my plan in case things went south, I prepared myself_, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about spy movies and such? Ever thought about becoming one?"

"No, I have no need to become one. It'll just seem like a waste of time to me. I like my current life as it is."

"Yeah, well, I don't think you have have a choice," _I sat staring at him waiting for any sudden movements. However, when he said that, I laid back and sighed._

"You mean I'm going to have to be one regardless?"

"Yup..."

_I glanced at the principal for any insight on this, but she just kept that fake, authoritative smile that all principal's have to keep_, "So, why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew how obvious it was..."

"Well, it's because you're an outsider. You don't have many friends, and you don't seem to have an outside life."

"Well sorry for not being the generic high school student..."

"No, that's what we need. We need someone who doesn't have anyone to tell about this new program my agency and your principal agreed on. We chose you because of not only your social status, but because of your past."

"What about my past?"

"Your parents..."

_My parents are nowhere to be seen. I was told my mother went on a business trip 4 years ago, but he plane crashed into the Pacific. The wreckage hasn't been sighted. My father left my family to research something in the Amazon and hasn't returned. I don't have parents... only a sister who practically took the role as my mother._

"I knew your parents...,"_ When this man said this, it caused me to fidget in my seat a little as I clenched my fists. He turned to my principal and said_, "I can handle it from here. May I?" _He said as he pointed towards her desk._

"By all means," _She responded as he stood up and nodded._

_He turned back to me and waved me over to him_, "Follow me. I'll show you how I know your parents and what really happened to them."

_I sat there dazed as I see this random man dressed in all black asking me to follow him. However, I knew I had no choice and just continued to analyze my surroundings as I started to move towards him._

_Once we approached the desk, he pressed something on his cufflinks causing the principal's desk to move aside revealing a large elevator that shot up from where the desk was_, "Uh..."

"Let's get going. Thank you Mrs. Johnson. I'll explain the rest to him for now. You may continue with your day," _She nodded as we stepped into the elevator. I still stood in that elevator ready to retaliate at any given time. My sister taught be to always observe my surroundings. Especially if I'm around a someone suspicious._

_My sister taught me a lot of things. Martial Arts, firearms, sneaking around and other things related to being a spy or something. It made me wonder before all this started. Once the elevator came to a stop, we stepped out into a massive underground facility._

"Where are we?"

"We are at the branch of the SAHS. Otherwise known as: Secret Agent High School."

"So you're meaning to tell me that you want to make me... an agent? A high school agent?"

"Precisely, but first, I believe you'd rather want to learn about the truth of your parents," _He wasn't wrong. I wanted to know what really happened to them. I... needed to know_, "That looks gives me your answer. Follow me, I'll show you their files."

_He led me through the large facility into his office. On the outside it read: W. Walker. Somehow, I thought I had heard that name from somewhere. I couldn't put my finger on it._

"You look like you know me from somewhere. Maybe me you've heard of my tech company: WesTech. My company actually makes most of the equipment used here at SAHS. Now, let's get you strapped to this memory jumper here so we can jog your memory"

"Uh?"

"Don't worry. It'll only hurt a lot for like 3.22 seconds."

"You've counted?"

"I made it that way," _I knew about this guy's company, but I knew little about what was about to transpire from this weird contraption. I was skeptical... actually, I still am now._

_Why would I let some old guy mess with my body while I lay defenseless. How do I know he won't try to set a tracker on me? However, I just waited for the right moment. I didn't want to let anyone try and mess with me at all._

"Alright, like I said, you'll feel a massive shock. Like so massive, you'll feel like you're about to die. Uh, if you do feel too much pain... don't worry about it."

"Wait what?!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't do this I'm not ready!"_ And like that, I got shocked for, not joking, 3.22 seconds. However, I was soon awakened rather uh... short. I mean like I don't feel like I'm not my own height. I feel a whole foot shorter._

"Alright, your mother and I will be going on a mission Carmen. Take care of your brother while we're gone okay? You know what to do if anything were to happen to us."

_I didn't know who the voice was. It was masculine for sure, but I couldn't make it out. I didn't really have the ability to move my eyes since they moved on their own. I then heard a response to the voice_, "Yeah. I'll make sure that Shane here won't feel the affects of it. Wesker and I will handle it."

"Alright, we're heading off now. Be safe and take care of your brother."

"Shane? Carmen?"

_Is what crossed my mind at the time. They said my name and my sister's name. Carmen is my older sister by 7 years. She's taken care of me since I was 14... I think..._

_The scenery then changed to where I was again, but I was slightly taller. I wasn't as tall as I normally was, but I was taller. I was where I was now. Jogging my memory or something, but my sister and the older man from earlier were beside me_, "Just alter his memory so that he doesn't think too much about the agency or what really happened to our parents."

"But he will eventually find out that Mr. Bullock has something to do with what happened to your parents. Whether it's through Mr. Bullock himself or a future occurrence. He will find out. What will you do then?"

"I care about him deeply, and the last thing I want is for his life to be in danger from this global terrorist. Make sure he doesn't get caught up in all this. I'm turning in my badge for the time being. I have to focus on taking care of him, alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead. This process should be over soon."

_After that, I was sitting back where I was earlier dazed and shocked at what I saw. The first thing I asked was_, "Who's this Mr. Bullock?"

"He's the one responsible for the disappearance of your parents. He's the one that forced us to alter your memory of them."

"I still don't... remember what they look like. I didn't get to see them. Why couldn't I see them?"

"You seem a lot calmer than I thought you would be..."

"You didn't answer me. Why couldn't I see them?"

"You were very young the last time you saw them. So you didn't really understand anything. I'm sorry, but we don't know anything on your father's whereabouts, but your mother sadly..."

"Nope, don't continue that sentence. Let's uh, just not talk about this anymore. I now wanna know why I'm here in the first place."

"Oh, uh, well, you were chosen to take part in the student program for Secret Agent High School."

"Wait huh? Why me of all people?"

"Your family has all been part of our agency. The Agency of Secret Defense, or the ASG for short."

"So you're meaning to tell me that I'm going to be made some secret agent while still attending high school? What makes you think I won't blab about it at school?"

"Son, you're an outsider. Who are you going to tell this to?"

"I know... people...," _Yeah no I didn't._

"Really? Name someone besides your best friend sister and the most popular girl in school. Go on, tell me."

"Uh, well there's that weird kid Al in my homeroom. He's said hi to me some...times."

"Exactly my point. We needed someone who wouldn't talk about this with anyone. What better person than someone without any friends."

"You could've eased up on that? I feel like that was an unintentional insult."

"You can see how you wanna see it. Starting now, you're going to be training as an agent. Everyday after school, you are to report here and train under me. Trust me, it'll be easier than you think. I mean, hasn't your sister taught you anything?"

"Actually, yeah she has."

"Good, it'll make beating on you a lot more fun. Let us begin shall we?"

_And like that, I became one of the top agents under the age of 21. I rose through training easily and became my supervisor's right hand agent. I'm quite the big shot amongst my peers since they're all still trainee agents while I'm here at the age of 17 already at the rank of secret agent._

_Now I'm a Senior Secret Agent. The youngest in the agency's history. I was sent here to investigate this place on a solo mission. I just recently stopped training 2 of my friends who joined the semester after I became an agent._

_I just recently finished a mission just a few weeks ago. It wasn't without sacrifices. Months earlier, I lost my left arm which resulted in this cyberkinetic arm. The mission I completed the other week is something I only vaguely remembered._

_There was a lot of fighting. Explosions, civilians casualties... and then it just ended then. I have no real memory of my last mission._

* * *

In the safe room, Shane put his arm back on and sighed, "I never thought this would happen. Well, I should've expected this. With all the shit I've been through, it would make sense."

"So you're some sort of secret agent and you were sent here to investigate the reasoning behind this whole game?" Tony questioned as he paced around the safe area.

"In short, yes..."

"Why are you just now saying something? Why didn't you do anything earlier?"

"I couldn't reveal my identity, but knowing our situation now, there seems to be no need to hide who I really am and before you say why I didn't just arrest then and there. Well, I had nothing to go on. That would've been unjust. I needed evidence to prove that this was all something I hadn't planned for."

"So you're willing to just let us suffer while you try to figure out a way to get us out of here."

"It's my job to get you two out and take down Edward, but it's the job of those two animatronics you were about gun down to help us. They're here to help us."

"How? They were programmed by Edward. How are they gonna help us through this?"

"They gained their own self awareness. They know about the danger Edward puts us through. Once they began gaining that self awareness, Edward started to decommission them one by one. Chica was left alone so she could bear the suffering of hearing countless others die. It's a cruel fate I want to save both her and Mangle from. We need to do something."

"Does that explain why one of the other characters are gone?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. Bonnie gained his self awareness and tried to attack Edward, but was shot down and decommissioned. After that, they all started to get decommissioned. From what they told me, we can actually get Freddy on our side, along with repairing Bonnie and having him join us as well."

"How?"

"On the 4th floor, there's a room called the Warden's Office. They said something in there will make getting out extremely easy. I would guess that's the case if Freddy and Bonnie would be on our side."

"What else did they tell you?"

"Mangle told me Foxy will be activated once we leave this room. I don't know her attack patterns, but we'll have to be careful in case it's something that comes unexpectedly."

"We'll see if Edward chimes in on us. For now, let's take a short break...," Lincoln walked off with his canteen in hand.

Shane looked at his hand gun and pressed the button once more to change it back to a normal round. He looked around and saw Tony staring at him, "Do you need anymore info on who I am? I'm willing to only give a certain amount of information. There are some statements I can't disclose."

"How much training have you taken? In terms of combat, stealth, and other stuff like that?"

"The supervisor of my branch trained me himself. He's one of the best combatants in our entire agency. His combat rank is A+ and mine is A+. We might be the same rank, but he outclasses me in every way possible."

"What about stealth and other stuff?"

"You know, for situations like this, I always have my agent ID on my wrist device here on standby," Shane pressed one of the buttons on his wrist device and his ID popped up, "Just go ahead and read through it. It's not updated, but I can give a personal update one what hasn't been."

"Okay..."

Shane's ID read as:

Name: Shane Powers  
Affiliation: High School Junior  
Role: Field Agent  
Rank: Senior Special Agent  
Age: 17  
Family:  
Mother: Lily Powers (MIA)  
Father: Adam Powers (Deceased)  
Sister: Carmen Powers (Technical Legal Guardian)  
Specialty: Negligent use of agency equipment while still completing his mission efficiently  
Combat Effectiveness: Hand-to-hand and Firearms  
Weaknesses: Refuses to work with others  
Combat Rank: A+  
Awareness: B+  
Discipline: C  
Cooperative Ability: D  
Equipment Efficiency: B  
Mental Stability: Unknown  
Overall Grade: B-

Tony's eyes fixated on two things on his ID. He looked up at Shane who seemed already prepared to answer, "Your parents are...?"

"Yeah. I only found out when I first joined the agency."

"How?"

"A man by the name of Bullock killed them. They were agents under the ASG. The company agents who graduate out of SAHS go or when they're promoted from Trainee Agent. My parents were ordered to kill Bullock, but they were never found again. Their bodies weren't found so they were presumed dead. I made it my goal to kill the son of a bitch that killed them. I have no recollection of the last few weeks, but my supervisor told me that he's dead."

"So... do you feel relieved?"

"Part of me does, but part of me wishes I could remember the face he had when I killed him," Shane looked at his gun and sighed, "But as long as he's gone, he can't harm anyone else. No one else will have to suffer like I did...," Tony kinda stood back when he saw how Shane's persona had changed, "I was finally suppose to take a break, but this came out of nowhere and nobody was able to take it up as it was out of their rank grade."

"So they sent you only?"

"It was to be solo only. I kinda wish I had back up right now, but part of me is glad because I don't want my friends in this predicament now."

"Why do you say that?"

"My friends are still trainees and they must accompany me on all missions. If they can't, they must watch from my perspective."

"Are they watching now?"

"They should be. They have been actually..."

* * *

-SAHS Southeastern Branch HQ-

"How come we haven't been able to see his perspective of what's been happening?" A girl with orange hair asked, "What's going on girls?"

"Well," A girl with long dirty-blonde hair responded, "Walker told us that we have to do prepare for something and he's the only one who's been watching his perspective. I don't know Sam. I'm worried..."

"Don't worry girls, Shane is good enough to do anything," A short-haired girl responded, "Kelly, you of all people should know that..."

"Yeah, but come on Elle, we always have to be worried for him..."

"Girls, as much as I'm worried about Shane," A bright blonded girl responded, "But I am like totally not into staying up late..."

"Come on Clover, we need to be there for Shane," A tanned, short-haired girl interrupted, "Even if we can't see him, we gotta make sure we know his situation."

"Alex is right," Sam started, "We'll just have to wait a little longer until Supervisor Walker gives us more info on his situation."

The few girls waited while another watched on from a distance. This girl was Shane's ex-girlfriend, Emma who had recently graduated from SAHS into the ASG as an official Secret Agent. Shane and Emma broke up with one another so that Shane could focus on taking out Bullock.

However, she smells some foul play with this mission along with how Elle, Kelly, and Supervisor Walker is acting. She only watched while she kept her handgun ready in case something happened.

* * *

-Facility in Albania-

"Hm, oh well," Shane sighed as he stared at the phone on the table in front of them and saw that it was blinking, "I think we missed the message. Go get Lincoln so we can hear it together," Tony nodded as he looked over at the phone and then at his wrist device, "Maybe I should see if I have some sort of connection here..."

Meanwhile, Lincoln took a few sips of water and poured some into his hands. He proceeded to slap some water on his face as he took a few deep breaths. He filled his canteen once more before walking out.

"Lincoln," Tony called out, "We think we have the next message. We're about to listen to it."

"Alright...," Lincoln followed Tony back to the room, "So what's up with Shane?"

"Apparently he was sent on a solo, but was supposed to be watched by his friends who he trains. However, he said that they aren't able to watch him. He seems to be a very skilled agent being the youngest to be promoted from a trainee."

"Is that why he's so... athletic and good at fighting?"

"Yeah, he showed me his ID and his combat grade is an A+. Still though, I think something is up with his agency."

"Against them, or Shane?"

"His agency. Why would they send him with little preparation right out of his vacation after another mission. It's like they're trying to tire him out..."

"I don't know. Maybe he's the most reliable."

"I'm not sure. This whole thing just isn't sitting right with me."

"You guys ready or?" Shane poked his head out as he ushered them to him, "Come on. We've wasted a lot of time already. It's best we get on it quickly rather than wait."

"Right..."

* * *

Once everyone was surrounding the phone and Shane pressed the playback button, "Hello, hello!" Edward started, "It seems like you're all are pulling through. Not many get past the 2nd floor. I am very impressed. However, as this is obviously pre-recorded, I do not know how many of you are left. That won't change how many objectives will be printed out. Your next objective will be printed close to you in one of the other safe rooms in that safe area. However, before any of you move, I need to disclose some very useful information on this next floor."

They all looked at each other as Edward continued, "From here on out, you will be dealing with more than just the FNAF characters. This even counts for when you return to previous floors. You will be facing grotesque mutations and monsters of the unknown. However, I won't allow all of you to go unarmed. In the rooms close to the safe area, they will house weapons differing from one another. However, I can't guarantee that they will all be useful."

"So this means we'll all have something to defend ourselves with. That'll make this whole thing easier for us."

"Also, Foxy will be making her first appearance. Just like the game, she only attacks periodically. However, as the tablet for the first floor cameras is still in the security room, you won't be able to know when she's on the move. You will just have to always be on edge in case she randomly attacks. It gets more difficult after this floor. The dangers you face will test your resolve. Will you be able to survive? Haha, I don't know. Enjoy and good luck my patrons."

"Hm...," Shane thought it over and sighed, "Well, good thing I'm here. Still though. If we fight more than just Freddy, this whole thing just got a whole lot harder...," Lincoln and Tony nodded in agreement as Shane checked his gun, "Oh well, we have no time to waste. Let's go."


	6. A New Danger

"Okay...," Shane grabbed the list of objectives and handed the other 2 copies to Lincoln and Tony, "Objective 1: Clear the west wing of any hostile beings. This can be used as a quick and safe way to dodge Freddy."

"Objective 2," Tony continued, "Collect 3 USB drives scattered across the floor. This will help you access something in the future. It says it's not necessary. Almost like a side mission."

"Those 3 USB drives must be needed for the Warden's Office. I think it's imperative that we get them."

"The 3rd objective says that we will need to find the shortcut back to the 1st floor and reactivate the generator again. This means we'll have to find a gas canister. This isn't going be pleasant..."

"There's a 4th one here that says that there will be 2 switches near the next save area that must be flipped in order for us to access the next safe area. After that, we head on over to the next safe area."

"Sounds like we have to fight here. That explains those rooms supposedly filled with weapons."

"Let's just hope there's ammo and first aid there as well," Shane had already begun walking to the door leading to the next area, "You 2 ready?" They nodded in response allowing Shane to officially open the door to show Chica and Mangle waiting on them, "Hey girls."

"Are all of you okay?" Chica questioned

"Yeah, we're fine. We're more worried about how hard this floor will be. We won't know when Foxy will arrive and we don't know what other dangers we'll face."

"Our memories of this floor might be a little foggy because of how long it's been since people have gotten here," Mangle began, "Most of them die at the trap door on the previous floor. Give us some time and hopefully it will come back to us."

"Alright. Do you two know which rooms will have what's most useful to us?"

"Not really. They're always randomly generated, but I do know that the items do change every hour," Mangle explained, "I think it would just be best to search each room. We'll look out for Freddy."

"Thank you girls. By the way, these are my partners," Shane pointed over to Tony and Lincoln, "Introduce yourselves," Shane looked down at Tony's finger and grabbed his wrist, "and keep your trigger fingers in check. Like I said, they're not here to harm us."

"Hi there," Lincoln calmly waved, "I'm Lincoln. Shane said that you two would be willing to help us."

"Yes, we'll help the 3 of you get out of here. Hopefully we can deal with Edward on the way out."

"We can save our introductions for a later time. Let's check these rooms out and head on out to the West Wing. We'll each check one," Shane looked at each door and looked at Lincoln and Tony, "Who wants to choose what?"

"I'll check out this one," Lincoln answered as he stepped in front of the door on the left.

"I'll take this one," Tony stepped in front of the middle door leaving Shane with the final door on the right.

"Alright then...," Shane stepped in front of the door and gripped his handgun. The other two had already gone inside while Shane touched the door knob and he jerked his hand back. For some reason, his vision changed from a normal look into a more analytic look.

"Shane?" Chica questioned, "What's wrong?"

Shane didn't answer as he stared at the door. He backed up and looked at the other doors before turning to Chica and Mangle, "This door was a trap. The minute I opened it, a massive explosion would've gone off either killing me or severely disfigured me."

"How could you tell?"

"I don't know. I just started seeing the outlay of the door and how it was going to work. Their doors are fine."

"Oh...," Before Chica could say anything, Mangle pulled her over to talk to Chica in private, "Mangle? What?"

"See? He scanned that door just now. I'm telling you that he's not human or not fully human. Shane isn't..."

"Hey," Shane called out, "Have your memory on this floor come back even just a little?"

"Uh..."

"Or do you two need more time?" They both nodded and Shane sighed, "Alright, I'll go peak down these hallways to see if there's anything we need to prepare for."

"Okay...," Shane walked off leaving Chica and Mangle alone, "Mangle, I don't want to keep assuming stuff about Shane. I don't want him to think we're conspiring against him or something..."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Huh?"

"I sense something else in you. I think you feel connected to him somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I see how you act around him and I see how you look at him. You seem almost interested in him."

"I mean. I kinda do. He's not like any other human that has gone through here. But it's not because of your reason. He's different..."

"Whatever you say Chica..."

* * *

Moments later, they heard gunshots coming from one of the halls Shane went down. Both Lincoln and Tony ran out of their rooms a few seconds afterwards, "What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Where's Shane?"

"His door was a trap and he went to go venture on his own...," Chica answered while looking to the halls on the left, "We need to help him!"

"I'll go on ahead," Mangle started, "I'll see if I can help him while the rest of you get there," They all nodded as Mangle quickly moved around the hall before following the sound of the gunshots.

"Let's go. If we leave him, we'll lose one of the other chances to get out of here," Tony started as he sprinted ahead of everyone. Lincoln and Chica nodded at one another before following behind him.

* * *

Moments earlier, Shane had his gun drawn as he observed the hall he was traversing. He was on edge as he knew that this place was now known to have surprises lurking around every corner, "What 'things' do we have to clear from this west wing?" Shane wondered as he walked around without any source of major light.

Shane soon felt the ground shake slightly periodically. Shane looked around and scanned the area but saw nothing. He sighed as he continued walking, but the rumbles got stronger the more he walked. He stopped once again and looked down the hall, "They're not metallic...," Shane started, "They're heavy, but not metallic... it's not Freddy..."

Shane squinted his eyes as a large figure manifested itself in his vision. The large figure was severely covered in warts with only overalls covering its body and a iron shell over its face. It wielded a large iron mallet of some sorts, "The hell?"

The figure saw Shane and started to quicken its pace for Shane. It was outrageously fast when it started to power walk, "Oh, it's one of the things or hopefully the only thing...," Shane took aim, but the door next to him kicked open revealing 3 smaller, similar looking creatures, "Shit!" The creatures hissed and lunged at him. Shane flipped back and fired at them. This is when they heard this shots and moved to help.

"Shane!" Mangle yelled as she quickly arrived to help him.

"Mangle?!" Shane answered as he was grabbed by one of the mutated creatures, "Oh god...," The creature pushed him to the ground and it tried to bite him, but Shane used his left arm so he wouldn't get hurt, "Help me out here!"

"On it!" Mangle jumped from to wall to wall before efficiently slicing through the creature on Shane. Mangle helped Shane up and checked his arm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I used my arm to take the bite," The both of them looked at what they were dealing with and backed up, "They're like zombies, but they're really bloated and warty..."

"That big one in the back is called an Ironhead..."

"Is it because of the thing on its head?"

"Yes. That hammer packs a punch as well. Those creatures there are only known as infected. Easy to kill, but they'll try to kill you until they are killed."

"Well," Shane aimed at its head and it stumbled back grabbing, "I gotta kill it fast," Shane sprinted forward and grabbed it. Shane quickly turned around and threw it over his head into the other one sending both of them to the ground.

"Wow..."

"It seems they have weak spots on their body's that causes them to stumble. Let's try for it."

"Right. The others are on their way. They'll be here to help soon."

"It would be hard to fight these things with so many bodies in one hall. Tony has an itchy trigger finger, so we're gonna get caught in his crossfire," Shane glanced behind him and shook his head, "Mangle, if you can buy me some time, I can analyze that ironhead to find its weak spot."

"Okay."

"I'll provide cover for you in case those infected begin to surround you."

"Got it," Mangle jumped across each wall and attacked the ironhead but did almost nothing to it. Shane made sure to keep watch of the infected near them while analyzing the ironhead. He started to hear the others sprinting from behind.

"Shit...," Shane growled under his breath, "Tony better not fire at it like an idiot...," Shane's eye began to point out a weak spot just underneath the neck of the iron head, "Got it...," However, before Shane could say anything, a bullet flew right by his head, "What the hell?!" Shane turned around to see Tony aiming a rifle towards them, "No! Stop! That's gonna...!" Tony didn't listen as he continued firing at them, "God damn it!"

The bullets hit the ironhead, only doing very little. The ironhead looked in Shane's direction and roared at him, "You idiot!" Shane yelled back as the ironhead charged with inhumane speed and hit him in his chest with such force, it sent him several feet back, "Ah...," Shane slowly looked up and saw the ironhead already over him about to hit him with his hammer, "Well shit...," Shane shut his eyes to prepare for the inevitable, but nothing came.

Shane opened his eyes to see Mangle choking the ironhead, "Do what you need to do Shane!" Mangle yelled.

"R-Right...," Shane quickly got back up and psyched himself up before running along the wall to kick down the ironhead. The ironhead fell with force and Shane pinned it down with his left arm. Shane quickly aimed at the other infected and shot two quick shots at their heads causing them to stumble back, "Get them Mangle!"

"I'm on it!"

That whole time, the other three watched in awe at how well they worked together, "They uh, team up well...," Lincoln started, "They communicate well and watch each other's backs...," Tony and Chica only continued staring while Mangle and Shane finished of the last two infected.

Shane and Mangle stood shoulder to shoulder as the last infected was killed by Shane, "We did well...," Mangle started.

"Yeah, you did great Mangle," Shane took a deep breath before putting his gun away, "I don't know if this wing is cleared though. If we still have more to fight off here, we'll have to search more..."

"If my memory serves me right, this should be all around here. I think those 3 were the other things you had to clear. This whole west area should give you easy access in case Freddy arrives."

"Alright," Shane waved the other other while sending a glare in Tony's direction, "Anything else you remember?"

"Well," Mangle started just as the other three arrived, "these doors here I believe connect to small safe rooms that Freddy can't enter. They allow you gain some breathing room. It connects to different halls. One of them will have the secret passage back to the first floor. I'm not sure which one does I'm afraid."

"That's fine. You gave us enough information. I think we should split up here. Lincoln, you and Tony search this wing since it's clear. The girls and I will check for more of those creatures and look for those USB drives. Remember, we have the radios. Just chime in if you guys get anything."

"Why are they going with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I don't want Itchy Trigger Finger here raging one of those ironheads again. Look," Shane started, "Those things have a weak spot just in between the helmet and their collarbone. You aim there, they'll stumble back, and you can finish it off that way. You two seem to have gotten a rifle and shotgun, you two will be fine. As for those smaller dudes, just shoot them in the head, and they'll stumble too. They're easy to kill."

"Right..."

"Tony, keep your trigger finger in check, got it?" Shane didn't even wait for a response as he walked off leaving the two alone.

"Shane, was it necessary to say that?" Chica asked, "Tony was just trying to help..."

"He needs to learn trigger discipline. He needs to know when and when not to fire in the direction of people."

"Don't be harsh on him though. He seems a little unstable. I don't want him stabbing any of us in the back because of how you treat him?

"He'll learn that what he's been doing is wrong. It's what I had to do when I went through my training. At the beginning, you'll start to try and justify every single action, but in the end, you'll learn that there's more than just yourself."

"But Shane..."

"We'll save the talking when we know we're safe. Right now, we need to search for those USB drives."

"R-Right...," Chica softly answered. She looked over at Mangle who only nodded at her. Chica looked at the back of Shane as the 3 began their search for the USB drives.

* * *

_A/N: I will not be uploading this as regularly as I should. I have already finished writing the next volume of SAHS and will be working on that more. This is just the pre-sequel for the 2nd volume. If you'd like to see that next volume, I encourage you to read the first volume so not you only you're caught for that volume, but for this half volume as well. I don't know when I will finish this as I planned to only upload a chapter per floor they're on, but I wanted to stretch this out a little. So depending on what happens on the floor will determine how many chapters that floor will be. Anyway, in order to find the SAHS Series, head on over to fictionpress and Ao3 to find the profile TheNoca. You can also find this on Wattpad as I will be uploading this as well. So long for now, and i will see the rest of you in my next chapter._

_P.S: If you want to leave review, make sure to say something that relates. Whether it be a critique or something that refers to the story. Don't just leave pointless reviews that hold no meaning. It has happened to me on previous stories/fanfics, and I wish for that not to happen here._


End file.
